


What is love?

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Cute, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: I feel like I can get a fic out a night at this rate! lol, no, don't hold me to that. Anyway, I had free time again at work so I got to writing! I hope you all enjoy because man, do I love a sappy 2009! story. Anyway, if you enjoyed, you know what to do! Also, Follow me on twitter if you want! @ gingersnapphan





	What is love?

What is love? Many people have tried to define this term over the years. They have expressed their feelings through songs, poetry, and even entire novels. Love is powerful, but also confusing as all heck.

The official definition of love is: **_an intense feeling of deep affection,_** but how do you _know_?

You can have an intense feeling of deep affection towards pizza, but you're not going to go off and marry it tomorrow...actually, maybe you will, I can't tell you how to live your life. 

The point I am trying to make is, finding that moment when you _know_ is hard. Sometimes you need the opinions of others and how they knew. 

**2009**

"Mum?" Phil was fidgeting like he was a child again. He was nervous to seek out his mother's advice, but he was also desperate for answers. 

"Yes, my dear?" Kath responded in a motherly tone, not even looking up from the plate she was drying. 

"How did you know dad was...you know...the one?" Phil's face was beginning to turn pink as his eyes diverted to the ground. He didn't want his mother to dote on him or pinch his cheeks; he also could not bare to look her in the eyes, this moment was awkward enough already. 

Kath stopped her drying and put the plate down to look over at her son. It was amazing, her little baby boy was grown up. She noted the awkwardness and decided to resist the urge to step closer and hug him. She was curious as to why Phil was asking such a question so suddenly, but the look on his face said it all. 

"Oh, love. You fancy a girl, don't you?" 

"Mum!" Phil came right back at her as he buried his hot face in the palms of his hands. He suddenly regrets asking, but he wanted answers and he was desperate. He didn't deny fancying anyone...he just didn't confirm it, and he wasn't going to until he had it figured out himself. Which leads us back to the root of this whole conversation. 

"Join me at the kitchen table, I'll tell you a story." Kath said before leading the way. 

Phil followed; he was already in too deep anyway, so he might as well follow through. He sat down, still slightly pink in the face, but he finally gathered the courage to look his mother in the eyes. 

Kath gave a soft smile before reaching over to place a soft hand on top of her son's. This was a moment that would go into her memory bank for sure. This moment would be cherished. 

"Your father has always been such a romantic. That's initially why I fell for him. There was a moment that stands out in my mind however; a moment I believe was _the_ moment." 

Phil was intently listening as his hand unconsciously gave his mother's a squeeze. Another cherished moment for Kath. 

"We met through mutual friends but were quickly separated due to reasons that are neither here or there. Separation was hard but you know what they say: distance makes the heart grow fonder. I truly believe that saying now. I was so desperate to hear your father's voice again, so desperate to hold him. I was so desperate that I might have done something stupid." 

Phil looked at her curiously, he didn't know his mum was the reckless type. He was invested already and he needed to hear more so he nodded to let her silently know to continue. 

"I didn't want your father to run off and find someone younger and prettier than myself so I left in the middle of the night to find him." 

Phil's jaw dropped. Who knew Kathryn Lester was such a bad ass in her maiden days. 

"Yeah, I know, it was reckless and stupid. I was in love however. That, my love, was the moment I _knew_. I was willing to lose everything else in my life for the sake of claiming one man. I don't expect you to be so bold, nor do I want you to feel like you have to leave. Just be honest with me darling, is there someone you fancy?" Kath asked, giving Phil's now clammy hand a firm, maternal, squeeze. 

Phil sighed. He was even more confused now. Was his mum telling him to hop on a train in the middle of the night? Was she telling him he could invite the one he fancies over? He went to answer before his phone went off, 

**New message from: [Dan]**

Phil felt his heart rate increase as he read the name on his phone. He also felt all the blood rush right back to his face as he suddenly felt nervous again. 

"You alright love?" Kath asked feeling the slight tremor of Phil's hand. 

"I, uh, yeah. Thanks for the talk mum. I think I have a little more clarity now." Phil lied but suddenly he felt desperate to end this conversation here. 

*

Phil raced to his room and locked the door behind him as he hopped onto Skype. He opened the call to be met with tired, but still beautiful, brown eyes. 

"Hey." Phil said awkwardly holding his hand up in his signature fashion. 

"Hey." Dan, who was on the other side of the screen, replied. 

Phil felt his heart skip a beat and then speed back up. Maybe he needed to see a doctor. He made a mental note to make an appointment. 

"Phil?" 

Phil was snapped out his daze and thoughts to see a concerned look on the other's face. 

"Sorry, I've been a little distracted." Phil replied honestly. 

"About?" Dan inquired. 

Phil was honestly distracted because of the face he was looking at now. How could he tell him that though? What were these feelings? He felt his heart speed up so much even a humming bird would be put to shame. Phil always thought love would be so easy; he thought there would be bells, whistles, the whole nine yards. Instead, in front of him there were soft eyes with a concerned look. _ding ding ding_ we have a winner. 

"Dan, can we talk?" 

So they did talk, they talked a lot. They talked into the early hours in the morning. They spilled their feelings, their thoughts, their hopes and dreams. In the end one thing was made clear: every future plan involved the other. A bold move was also made; not quite as bold as Kath's, but still it was bold enough. _train tickets were purchased and plans we finally set in stone._

*

The next morning Phil made his way into the kitchen, mind dizzy and filled with thoughts of Dan. 

Kath was preparing a breakfast feast for her boys, but they were still the only two up at the moment. 

Phil sat at the table and asked his mother to join which shocked Kath, but she knew it was important. She took her spot across from her youngest and leaned forward to show she was listening. 

"Mum...I'm not going to follow in your footsteps and do anything drastic, but...next week some things will be brought to light and I hope you understand." 

Kath had no idea what those words meant so she just smile and nodded to show she heard before getting up to return to her work. 

*

__

_One week later, everything was brought to light and Kath knew Phil found his answer when she saw him smiling ear to ear with a young man named Dan by his side._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I can get a fic out a night at this rate! lol, no, don't hold me to that. Anyway, I had free time again at work so I got to writing! I hope you all enjoy because man, do I love a sappy 2009! story. Anyway, if you enjoyed, you know what to do! Also, Follow me on twitter if you want! @ gingersnapphan


End file.
